What's My Name?
by Reincarnations
Summary: Jess (Mal in disguise) gives Sean Matthews a proposition. She will give Skye the money to buy The Lodge IF he attends her school-Auradon Prep. Jess's brother and friend (Jay and Uma who will go by Jayden and China) arrive the next day and Sean is falling hopelessly in love with China. They have one week to make him remember who he truly is before they have to return to Auradon.
1. Chapter 1

**Bear with me with on this story. I binged watched the two seasons of 'The Lodge' and I came up with this idea. I doubt many people have actually watched it, but hopefully you will review. There are only five stories for 'The Lodge' and this will be the only crossover story. This story goes with season two and if season three comes out before finished, I'm not watching till this is done.**

 **Reviews make updates come quicker!**

* * *

The beginning of this story may confuse some of you, so pay close attention.

To start off, Ben, Kaylee, Noah, and Alex did not quit the North Star Lodge. The owner had given them less hours because he didn't want a lot of teenagers running around the place.

Yes, the gang had finally found the gold, but when you split the amount with three people, it was not enough for Skye to buy The Lodge back. No, Kaylee was not able to buy The Lodge because Frankie did not give her the money from the song. She had spent a major chunk of it to help further her career.

Finally, Sean did _not_ go on the national bike tour with Jess. The tour was suddenly cancelled the day he was supposed to leave. It was either because of scheduling conflicts or not having enough money in the budget. Jess's coach didn't tell him the real reason. In fact, the coach mysteriously disappeared, almost like he didn't exist in the first place.

Now time for the real start of the story.

Jess—the pretty blonde with pink highlights, entered the North Star Lodge in the late afternoon with a small leather patchwork bag over her shoulder and a small suitcase dragging behind her. She examined the place with a snarl of her nose. It was absolutely bland and bleak. She didn't think it was possible to have a boring blue color.

She walked to the front desk where the owner, Gil Matthews, gave her an inquisitive look. That was to be expected. The old lodge was made for teenagers while this version was meant for business people.

"I need a room with two beds please," Jess requested. "And I will be here for a week."

Gil raised an eyebrow. "Don't you only need a room with one bed?"

Before she could answer, Sean walked through the entrance way from the sitting area. He was texting on his phone when he randomly looked up and recognized the girl. "Jess!" Sean exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be headed home by now."

"I'm looking for a place to stay," she answered as she let her bag fall off her shoulder and onto the ground. "The next plane to my boarding school isn't until the end of this week."

"You go to boarding school?" Sean questioned. "I didn't know that."

"Started a few months ago with some of my friends." Jess shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. "My brother is coming here tomorrow so I'm not completely alone."

Sean looked at his father to see him confused. "Dad, you remember Jess, right? She was my partner for the second half of the Enduro when her original partner was injured."

"Of course," the father insisted like it was a bad thing. "How can anyone forget a girl with pink hair?"

Jess twirled her hair around her fingers. "It's the style at my school. My friends have blue highlights, black and white hair, very light orange highlights, etc. It helps us keep true to who we are and help us see that we are not our parents."

Gil cleared his throat in a way to change the subject. "You will be staying in room eight. Sean will show you the way."

He held the keys for barely a second before Jess swiped it from him without him realizing it. He could have sworn her eyes glowed when Jess commented, "Pleasure doing business with you."

Gil couldn't observe it for long for she gave him a snarky smirk and turning her back to him, slinging her bag over her shoulder in the process.

The father-son duo shared a look as the son grabbed the suitcase and led the guest to her room.

* * *

"And here's your room." Sean announced once they entered. He placed her suitcase against the wall next to the door as Jess slung her bag onto one of the two beds. "Just a bit of a warning, we clean the rooms everyday between ten and two. If you don't want it done, place the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob, otherwise we'll knock."

Jess gave a slight nod before she fell back on the queen-size bed. "I can't wait to get back to my school," she confessed as she stared at the dull ceiling. "I miss my friends and my brother. I've been away from them too long—almost two months."

"Who is your brother?" Sean questioned, sitting in a recliner chair. "You've never told me about him. I didn't know you had one until today."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." She sat up and leaned against the headboard. "He was my childhood friend—we grew up together. One day we randomly started telling people that we were siblings. It's still going to be boring with just the two of us hanging out."

"You can hang with my friends and me," Sean offered. "We're going on a camping trip in a couple days to get away from The Lodge and clear our minds from all the drama that's been happening."

"Will your friends be fine with us going?" She interrogated with a slight tilt of her head. "They must blame me for you and Skye breaking up."

"Eh," Sean shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think we were going to last much longer with my dad owning The Lodge now. We've had a lot more arguments than I like to admit."

"Well I can assure you that I never wanted to get together with you."

"Ouch." Sean placed a hand over his heart like he was in pain. "I'm wounded."

Jess rolled her eyes at his action. "What I mean is I have a boyfriend. We've been dating for almost nine months now. We got together after I started boarding school. He was dating this spoiled princess at the time, I told him he could do better by being with me, and we've been together ever since."

Sean nodded his head in appreciation. "Should have known. You seem like the type to fight for a guy that you want. Meanwhile, I have to see two of my exes constantly, I'm forced to work here when I don't want to, and I think my friends are slowly starting to hate me." He sighed as he laid back dramatically. "I wish I could get away from here. Maybe things would go back to normal before my dad bought this place."

"How much does Skye need?" Jess wondered. "It can't be that much."

"I don't know," he admitted with another disgruntle sigh. "If she does somehow come up with the money, there's no way that she can come up with enough to remodel The Lodge again and to keep it open. Skye had trouble last time and it's likely she'll have trouble again."

Jess let a mischievous smile grace her pale face. "I can get Skye the money to buy the place back and renovate the place."

"Really?" Sean leaned forward in expectance. "What's the catch?"

Jess's smile turned a little more genuine. "You have to go with me to my boarding school."

That answer shocked him. He didn't imagine she would say something like that. "You want _me_ to go to school with _you_?" He summarized. "Why?"

"You're the one that said you wanted to get away from here," she insisted. "You can make a lot of new friends and it would be the perfect way for you to clear your mind from all the drama here."

"And what's the name of this school that you are dying to return to?"

Jess's smile grew even larger than before as she announced with so much affection in her voice, "Auradon Prep."

"What in the world is Auradon?" Sean asked with a distaste in his tone that surprised him. "That's an unusual name."

"It's fitting for unusual people like me and my friends." She stared at him expectedly. "You would be perfect there."

Sean let out a short laugh as stood from the chair. "I seriously doubt that."

"Will you at least consider it?" Jess requested a little hopefully. "My friends would get along with you great."

He sighed one last time. "I'll think about it. One week?"

"One week." She confirmed. Before much more could be said, Jess's phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket, looked at the caller I.D, and then gazed at Sean apologetically. "It's my brother," she revealed. "I need to take this."

"Of course!" He exclaimed. "I'll leave you alone. If you need anything, just come find me."

Sean left the hotel room, closing the door quietly behind him. He paused for a moment. " 'Auradon'," he repeated slowly. "Where have I had heard that name before?"

He shrugged as he headed down the stairs to see what else his father needed him to do.

Not knowing that one of the teenage workers had eavesdropped on his conversation with Jess.

* * *

'Jess' waited a moment or two before she answered the phone. "Hey, Jay," she greeted nonchalantly. "Did you convince her to come with you?"

"She'll be with me tomorrow," Jay, the son of Jafar, promised. "Mal, are you sure it's him?"

"Absolutely," Mal—who was under the disguise of 'Jess', the daughter of Maleficent, insisted. "And that's why I wanted you to bring her. She'll be able to help us confirm it's him."

"Has he showed any signs of remembering?" Jay further questioned. "Anything at all?"

"I told him about our 'boarding school'." Mal reached for her bag and dug around for something in it. "When I said the name of it, he acted disgusted by the idea of it."

"Sounds like him," Jay admitted. "Then again, _she_ thought the same thing until she came here. He'll do the same."

"That's if we get him to remember everything." Mal finally found what she was looking for, her sketchbook. "It may take us a while to make it click who he is."

"Well, we only have a week to do so," he chided while she opened flipped through the pages for something specific. "You've been gone too long."

"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes. "But she was so upset and begged for us to find him. I was the only one willing to help because I was the only one that believed her. The only reason it took forever is because I had to charm people into thinking I belong here and . Besides, there's no way you can tell Gil 'no'."

She heard him laugh on his side of the phone. "It's impossible," Jay agreed.

"You want to know something ironic."

"What?"

"His father's name here is 'Gil'," Mal revealed, pausing every few pages to look at her old artwork,

"Really!" Jay exclaimed in surprise. "The name is so unique, you wouldn't think another person would have it."

"Well this 'Gil' is a complete jerk," she commented. "I didn't think it was possible after knowing our Gil."

"He can't be that bad—"

"He forced a family to shut down their business, bought it from them, and tried to knock it down to build condos over it." Mal summarized from what 'Sean' had told her. "He failed since the building is protected because of rare bats living in the attic, so he is running the place instead. That family is trying to get the money to buy the business back, but they don't have close to enough. To make things worse, he tried to convince the daughter to manage the lodge so they would get better business. Of course, she said she would never work for him."

"Good for her," Jay complimented, then adverting to the task on hand. "So, have you at least showed him the picture yet?"

As soon as he finished talking, Mal turned to the page that had the picture in question. "Not yet," she admitted. "The first time I seen him was two days ago. I can't just say 'look at this picture and remember the girl that's in love with you even though she refuses to admit it'."

"Maybe leave it in the room and let him see it by accident?"

"No way!" She denied. "It's likely one of the other workers will see it instead, swipe it, and she would get even more upset. I've seen a couple of the people working here and I don't trust them—especially the red head."

Mal heard him sigh softly. "Alright, we'll get a game plan together tomorrow. She'll be able to come up with more ideas than us. We'll see you then."

"Wait, wait, wait!" She shouted insistently. "We're invited to go camping in a couple days. Can you pack an extra bag for blankets, shoes, and anything else we might need?"

"Like a tent?"

Mal laughed. "Seriously? We don't need a tent. The ground is our bed."

Jay chuckled himself. "Just making sure. See you soon. Stay safe."

"I will," she promised. She ended the call and tossed the phone at the end of the bed. Mal carefully lifted the photograph to get a better look at the happy couple in it. The girl was frozen in a laugh and the boy had a huge affectionate smile while gazing at the girl adoringly with an arm around her waist.

"Don't worry, Uma." Mal reassured the happy girl in the photo. "You'll have your first mate back, eventually."

* * *

 **REMEMBER: reviews make the updates arrive faster. It's highly unlikely that I will add the next chapter until I get five to ten reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is being posted because someone reviewed who loves both The Lodge and Descendants. If they review on this chapter, I'll post the next one within a week. In fact, I'll do that with every chapter from here on out. If they or someone else review, new chapter. If they don't, have to wait until they do.**

 **There's your objective RapMalUma and audreyradio!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sean could not believe how beautiful the girl was coming down the walk way to the front of the lodge. He had been walking out of the juice bar room when he saw her from the lounge room's window from the corner of his eye. When Sean came to the main desk, he was awestruck.

She did appear to be more on the shorter side compared to the guy next to her. The guy had tan skin while she was on the darker side. Her raven hair was long and flowy—way past her waist almost to her feet—with hints of teal and white highlights, not enough to be over-powering. She wore skinny jeans, a teal blouse with a black leather jacket, and teal sneakers, which made Sean think that teal was her favorite color. The only jewelry she wore was a gold seashell necklace that looked professionally pieced together.

Sean couldn't help it. He stared at her with admiration, which he hoped didn't freak her out.

The girl was dragging a blue suitcase with a yellow stripe wrapped around the center of it while the masculine boy next to her had what looked like a carpetbag over his shoulder and duffle bag in his hand. He had on an orangish reddish sleeveless shirt on with leather pants. His brown hair went just below his shoulder blade with orange highlights. What is it with the exotic hair colors?

Sean met the girl's gaze by accident. Her eyes went wide and she suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing the boy to do the same. The boy most likely asked her what was wrong, but now she couldn't stop staring at Sean. Her mouth opened and closed erratically like a fish out of water.

Before she could say something, Jess suddenly appeared in the main lobby with a squeal, making Sean break his gaze for a moment. "They made it!" She announced to no one in particular before she ran to the duo.

Ben, Sean's best friend, had been walking by when he heard the sudden exclamation. He stood next to Sean as they watched Jess give the boy a massive hug and then a more awkward one to the girl.

"Who are they?" Ben wondered as the three interacted with one another. "Are they friends of Jess's?"

"I believe the boy is her brother," Sean recalled, though it was hard to do with the mystery girl still in his line of sight. "She didn't tell me anything about that girl. She's so . . . I don't even know where to begin."

His friend raised an eyebrow at him. "Sean, you and Skye just broke up a couple days ago. I would wait a little bit before you thought about dating again. Besides, I don't think she's your type."

"And just what is my type?"

Ben pondered on it for few moments before determining, "City girls, since those are the only girlfriends you've had."

"That may be true," Sean admitted. "But she's different. She seems more like an island girl."

"'An island girl'," Ben repeated with a laugh in his tone. "How would you know anything about islands considering you've lived in the country side most of your life?"

Sean couldn't answer, but for some odd reason he felt like he knew a lot more than Ben thought. He felt this strange sense of anger when Ben questioned him. Suddenly a memory of someone speaking exploded in his mind. The per— _she_ basically snarled out the statement to him.

 _Leaving us here will be their last regret!_

* * *

"You made it!" 'Jess' exclaimed as she gave the boy, her brother, a massive hug. He ended up lifting her off the ground. "Did you have trouble finding the place?"

"No," the brother claimed once he placed her back on her feet safely, "your directions were spot on, Mal."

"You can't call me that here, Jay," Mal chided with a scowl. "You'll blow my cover." She turned to the other girl, giving her a more awkward hug. "How are you doing, Uma?"

Uma glanced back at the building, where the boy was still staring at them, but with a possible friend next to him. "It's him," she muttered. "It _has_ to be. He hasn't stopped staring at me since we started down the walkway."

"And that's why I needed you here," Mal insisted encouragingly. "You're going to help make sure it is him."

The trio began walking to the motel at a slower pace than before. "Just a warning," the blonde-and-pink haired girl began, "I picked out names for the two of you to go by here."

"Why would we need fake names?" Jay questioned.

"So we don't fry his brains with memories." She replied. "Once we definitely know it's him, we'll slowly try to make him remember. Anyways, here I go by 'Jess', you will go by 'Jayden', and Uma I hope you don't mind the name 'China'."

"That's fine." Uma agreed before she let out an uneasy breath. "Let's get this week over with. The sooner I get him back the better."

* * *

The trio walked inside the main entrance quicker than Sean wanted. He adverted his gaze from the beautiful girl, mainly because she was trying hard to avoid his.

"Guys," Jess said to her friends as she gestured to Sean and Ben, "this is Sean and that is his friend Ben."

The boy let out a snort of laughter, causing Jess to smack his arm in warning. "This annoying guy is my brother," Jess continued, "Jayden. He's usually not this rude, but forgive him for his odd behavior."

"Aww," Jayden gushed as he rubbed her hair, "you called me your brother."

"I should have called you pain in the ass." Jess smacked his hand away and quickly fixed her hair. "And this," she placed a comforting hand on the mystery girl's shoulder, "is my friend, China."

"Been a while since you called me that," China muttered barely loud enough for Sean to hear.

"Jayden's going to help me catch up on a school-wide project." Jess informed before giving Sean a scheming smile. "Do you think you can take his bags and show China to our room?"

He faked a reluctant sigh. "I suppose so. Gives me a reason to avoid my chores." He took Jayden's bags and instantly regretted it. They were so heavy! It's like he carried all of his personal possessions on him.

Jess and Jayden were about to walk of the lodge when she suddenly turned on her heels. "What time are we leaving for the camping trip?"

Ben gave Sean an 'are you kidding me' look. "You invited them?"

"I was trying to be nice." Sean argued. "Jess said they would be waiting around in their room all week because they didn't know what to do." He turned back to the visitors. "We're leaving at around nine tomorrow morning. We can wait if you run a little late."

"We'll try to be early," she promised. She winked at China. "See you later."

The brother and sister left to go find a spot to work on the project. Meanwhile, China motioned in front of her. "After you."

Hesitantly, Sean led the no longer mystery girl to her room with one question in mind.

Did the voice belong to her?

* * *

"Here's your room." Sean opened the door for China, who entered the room before him. "If you want, I can have an extra bed brought—"

"There's no need," she insisted, plopping a seat on the bed that had a couple drawing notebooks on it. "M- _Jess_ and I will share a bed and Jayden will have the other, or he'll sleep on the floor so I can have the bed."

Sean placed said-boy's belongings on the other bed, questioning, "Does he usually sleep on the floor? You make it sound like he does."

China sighed as she laid back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. "The three of us come from a rough place and childhood. Jayden had never slept on an actual mattress until he was sixteen and transferred to our new school, Auradon Prep. There's another boy that we know that didn't have a pillow until he was about fourteen or fifteen."

"So, what's with your hair?" Sean continued to interrogate as he took a seat in the same recliner chair as yesterday, purposely changing the subject. "Does everyone have colorful hair where you're from?"

"Most girls," she revealed slowly. "The boy I mentioned before was the only male. Jayden had lost a bet with a trio of girls he's friends with. They dyed his hair, which he didn't like since he's so protective of it."

Sean titled his head in curiosity. "So, the teal and white are dyed?"

"Actually," she sat up to give him a smile, "that's my natural hair color. My hair had been dyed to make it look like it wasn't. Jess did the same thing, except neither one is her natural color."

"It's not?" He slumped in his chair slightly stumped. "Huh, I never would have guessed."

Things became a little quiet. Neither one was sure what to say, or they were afraid to speak. Finally, Sean wondered, "So, you and Jess are old friends, something happened to make you stop being friends, and then you suddenly reunited?" When he saw the surprise on her face, he explained, "I heard you say it's been a while since Jess called you 'friend'."

China sighed, mentally chiding herself for saying anything. "It's a long story."

"I have time." Sean shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "The longer I stay with you the longer I can avoid being my dad's servant."

She was hesitant at first, but she told the story nonetheless. "We were about ten years old. We lived on different sides of the isl-city so the only time we could play with each other was in the summer. One day we decided to play a prank on those walking by the harbor. We 'borrowed' a bucket of this slimy stuff that had baby shrimp in it and spread it across the dock. People would slip and we'd get a laugh."

Sean laughed at the image. "You two must have been some mischievous children."

"Well we had gotten into an argument on who would make the next person slip," China continued, wanting to get the story over with. "I grabbed the bucket from her and Jess had fallen on the slim. She started toward the ocean. She screamed for help, but I couldn't stop laughing at her misfortune." She looked down in disgust of herself. "I finally ran to help her when she was close to edge because she had yelled something."

"What did she yell?" Sean questioned as he sat forward. "It must have been important."

China looked up at the boy, her eyes slightly watery from remembering. "She can't swim," China revealed quietly. "I practically lived in the harbors while she lived in the center of town. I should have _known_ she couldn't swim, most from where we live don't."

She shook her head to get rid of her guilt. "Jess got back at me. She didn't fall into the ocean because she grabbed the ledge at the last second. She surprised me when she was suddenly behind me. I was relieved that she was safe, but then she dumped a bucket of baby shrimps over my head. I was never able to get the stench out—until I came to Auradon Prep—so I got a new nickname that she invented, Shrimpy."

Sean's head buzzed with a warning, or was it with a familiarity? He must have heard the nickname before if his head was acting like this.

"That's very rude of her," he finally commented, resting his arm on the arm chair and his hand on his head, trying to inconspicuously will the ache away. "I wouldn't think Jess was capable of such a thing. She seems too kind."

"She does now," China agreed with a nod. "But back then, that's how all of the children acted. We didn't change until we attended Auradon Prep. Jess, Jayden, and their two friends have been there for eight months while my friend and I have only been there for two."

"But Jess said she's been gone from school for two months," Sean pointed out. "Did you become friends again before she left?"

"It's a long story," she insisted again, "and a hard one to explain. I'd prefer that I keep it to myself, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Sean stood from the chair and headed to the exit. "I better get back to work. I'll see you around."

"We'll see each other for the camping trip." She gave him a kind smile. "Bye, Sean."

Sean simply waved before closing the door behind. He shook his head in disbelief.

The voice _definitely_ belonged to her. He made sure to keep her talking to confirm his suspicion. Now he was met with more questions.

Why would she say that? Why to him of all people? Who left her? Why would it be their last regret?

* * *

Uma waited a few moments before she urgently dialed Mal's number. She brought the phone to her ear, waited for the three rings, and then finally spoke in a whisper, "It _is_ him, M! I managed to tell him my old nickname without giving too much away and he acted like he knew it."

"That's great!" Mal exclaimed with a smile in her voice. "Let's try getting him to remember something tomorrow during the camping trip. Hopefully his friends won't try to keep him from us. I have to go _China_. _Jayden_ is still trying to help me with the dance."

"Good luck, _Jess_ ," Uma commented sarcastically. "I don't know why Lumiere decided to do such a difficult routine for Family Day. So far Carlos and I are the only ones who can do a majority of the routine and there's only a little over a month left until the whole school performs it."

"Then I better get back to work. Bye!"

Uma tossed her phone to the end of the bed before she fell back with a great huff. She'll get her first mate back.

Eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**So with this chapter I worked very hard to finish today. Just a warning, this chapter mentions Gil x Audrey because I firmly believe they will get together in the third movie. Who agrees with me? If you like that couple, read my other story A Princess's Punishment. It's one of my better stories and people seem to start shipping them after reading it.**

 **By the way, I also updated Deception, which was the main reason it took a full week to update this story and why it was up so late at night. I did technically keep true to my promise from my time zone. It may be different to others'.**

 **You know the drill! One of them has to review to get a chapter within a week.**

* * *

Most of Sean's friends were surprised to see the trio waiting on them outside the Lodge. Actually, Jayden and China were trying to teach Jess a dance move. Jess lost her footing, forcing her to fall to the ground. She heard someone muffling a laughter, which was when she noticed the group.

Jess stood when she saw them staring—most were glaring. "Hi, again," she greeted with a small awkward wave. "Since I've missed so much school China and Jayden are helping me learn a dance routine for our school's big performance in over a month. You'll probably see us randomly practicing a move through-out this week."

"You go to a performing arts school?" Alex, the girl with short red hair, interrogated almost in an insulting tone, examining their clothing critically. "The three of you seem more likely to go to a reform school."

Jess wore her 'signature' pink leather jacket, a loose white T-shirt, black ripped capris, and pink leather boots. Jayden had on a yellow and gray sleeveless shirt, a red leather vest over it, brown patch-work capris, and worn out tennis shoes. China had on a teal shirt that hanged off one shoulder revealing her sports bra strap, form fitting shorts that had a teal decorative belt with multiple braids hanging off the sides, and teal leather boots like Jess's.

"Reform schools don't allow hair like ours." China barked defensively, running her fingers through her strands for emphasis. "And it's a boarding school. The owners choose a group of kids every few months and pay for their tuition until they graduate. The three of us are part of the six lucky winners."

"Don't start a fight China," Jayden chided. "Let's try to get along. We are spending the next couple days together."

"Since we are, we need to introduce our friends." Ben placed his hand on the shoulder of a boy with dark curly hair wearing a vest jacket. "This is Noah." He placed his other hand on the shoulder of a girl with dark straight waist length hair. "This is Kaylee. You've already met Alex."

"Is that all you're bringing?" Kaylee questioned once she saw only Jayden carrying the duffle bag. "Where's your tent?"

"We'll be sleeping on the ground or in the trees." Jayden informed. "We prefer sleeping out in the open with nature instead of inside something unstable. It helps us feel like we're home."

"Where's Skye and Danielle?" Jess wondered as she purposely changed the subject, searching the group for them. "You did say they were joining us, right?"

"We're meeting them at Skye's . . . home," Sean insisted, trying to find the right words to describe her living conditions. "Then we're going to walk to a camping spot."

"Will there be a lake?" China wondered as they started the walk down the road. "Or some kind of body of water?"

"This one does," he promised. "But I think it'll be too cold for you to swim."

"That won't stop her," Jess teased her friend. "She'd go swimming even if it was thirty below freezing. She's born for the water. China dreams of being a pirate."

"I _am_ a pirate." China argued defensively. "I'm a captain of a ship and I have my own crew."

"Your 'crew' now consists of one person." Jayden retorted without thinking about it. "And he's only your second mate. Your first mate is still gone."

China stopped in her tracks as the words hit her like a ton of bricks or—more accurately—like a thousand swords running through her. A silent tear fell from her cheek as she tried to keep her emotions from going haywire.

"Seriously Jayden?" Jess scolded her brother as she went to comfort their friend. "You went too far."

Jayden sighed, before explaining to the confused group that stopped walking too, "Her first mate went missing a few weeks ago. There's been no sign of where he went or what happened to him. He and China were close romantically."

"We were friends," China snapped with a shake of her head. "We couldn't be anything more." She glared her lightly bloodshot eyes at Jayden. "We wouldn't have survived."

* * *

After the quiet ten-minute walk, Uma and Jay were introduced to Skye and Danielle. Skye was a pretty blond-haired girl that had moved from the city a couple months prior. Danielle was a preppy rich brown-haired girl with an obsession with pink and should be living in the city.

They made it to the camp site about half an hour later of complaints about feet hurting from both Noah and Danielle. The 'original' group set up their tents while the visiting trio offered to get the firewood—or 'kindling' as Ben called it.

Once they were out of sight and out of hearing distance, the first thing Uma did was smack Jay upside the head as hard as she could.

"I deserved that," Jay muttered as he rubbed the now sore spot.

"No shit!" Uma cursed as she started her task of picking up random pieces of wood. "I can't believe you brought him up! 'Sean' was starting to take an interest in me. Now he refuses to look in my direction!"

"That's not necessarily true," Mal denied as she grabbed small twigs. "When you weren't looking he'd stare at you until you were. He didn't want to get caught."

"By who?" Uma stomped on a branch that was too rotten to use. "By me? I wouldn't have cared if I had."

"By his ex-girlfriends," Mal corrected, giving a bigger piece of wood to Jay to carry. "He has dated both Skye and Danielle. He dated Danielle first, but broke up with her before dating Skye a week later. Lucky for you, he and Skye broke up about three days ago because of my meddling. I should get bonus points for that."

"And I should get bonus points for helping Audrey and Gil get together," Uma chided. "But that's not how it works."

"WHAT!" Mal screamed in a fangirl shrill, dropping her pile of woods dramatically. "They are DATING! Since when!"

"The day after they started school in Auradon," Jay answered for Uma, gathering the pile from the ground. "Audrey went with them on their tour of the campus to avoid Chad. She and Gil got along amazingly well. Uma suggested that he ask her out in a couple days, but Audrey asked him out first the next day."

"Their first date was star-gazing on the roof of the school." Uma's frown turned into a smile at the memory. "Audrey had made a variety of Auradon food for Gil to try. He was so happy and energetic when he told me about everything he tried. They have the same type of date at least once a week, mainly on a stressful day."

"But they've never seemed romantically involved when I visited," Mal argued with a whine in her tone.

"They kept it a secret for a good month," Jay commented. "I caught them kissing one morning in the amphitheater about half an hour before R.O.A.R. practice. Audrey wanted to tell, but Gil wanted to keep them a secret so the paparazzi wouldn't hound her for dating a 'VK'. With Ben's surprise, I warned Gil that he might want to make them public before he received his present."

"He told Audrey first when he found out, didn't he?" Mal squealed when they nodded their heads in agreement. "That's so adorable! I wish I was there."

"The press caught it on camera." Uma reassured. "We'll show you the footage when we get back to the lodge."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the camping site, the group was having a chat of their own.

"I don't trust them," Danielle commented after a good fifteen minutes of the trio being gone. The group had finished setting up the tents and were now sitting around what would be their firepit. "They look like they are part of a gang with all the leather they wear."

"Maybe it's part of the fashion where they are from?" Noah suggested, trying to be somewhat helpful. "They seem comfortable in it, despite it being warm out."

"I don't trust them either." Alex concurred with the rich girl. "We know almost nothing about them."

"They do seem to have a lot of secrets." Ben agreed. "Sean and I have known Jess for a couple years yet we just now found out that she has a brother and won a scholarship for that school the three are in love with."

"That isn't fair Ben," Sean defended. "They didn't consider each other as siblings until recently and they didn't transfer to their new school until a few months ago. China didn't start attending there until two months ago."

"You sure know a lot about them." Danielle leaned forward expectantly and schemingly. "So, I'll ask you. Do _you_ trust them?"

All eyes turned to Sean as they awaited an answer. He didn't like the stares or the pressure of having to be rushed, so he turned his back to avoid their gazes and to stared at the lake. Suddenly the voice was back in his head and this time she was singing.

 _Stand up to me? You don't stand a chance. My crew's as real as it gets. The worst is now the best!_

" _And leaving us here will be their last regret_ ," Sean mumbled in a trance.

"What was that?" Danielle questioned with a tilt of her head. "We couldn't hear you. Can you speak a little louder?"

Sean didn't answer. He heard the song before, but from where? Why would China be singing something like that? And to him of all people?

Luckily, he didn't need to answer his ex's question because the trio arrived with a large amount of wood. Jayden carried the bigger and more heavier pieces while the girls had the smaller and lighter pieces. They carelessly threw their piles in the firepit and Jayden tried to start the fire.

The girls took a seat on an abandoned log. "Did we miss something?" Jess wondered after noticing the group's looks.

"No!" Skye quickly denied as she dug through her bag. "But we were going to start our first activity."

Skye pulled out a stack of colorful papers and a bundle of markers. "When we went camping before, each of us wrote down a wish, folded the paper into a boat, and then sailed it down a stream. Some of our wishes came true last time, so I thought we could do it again."

"Sounds good to me." Jess leaned forward and snatched a paper. "I call dibs on purple."

No one argued as they grabbed a paper and marker of their own. Jayden was the last to grab his and took a seat next to his sis, making her in the middle. He peaked at her paper and scoffed. "Seriously?" Jayden shook his head. "That's what you're wasting your wish on? China, look at this."

China glanced at Jess's paper and shook her head as well. "That is a stupid wish," she agreed. "You've already proved yourself months ago. You don't need to use it on that."

"Hey, it's my wish," Jess argued as she capped her marker. "I can waste it on any stupid thing I want, even if I know it will already come true." Jess dramatically gazed at China's paper. "Your wish is only slightly better than mine."

Sean couldn't help asking, "What's your wish?"

China folded her paper before anyone else look at hers. "It's a secret," she retorted standing from her seat. "Now if you'll excuse me."

* * *

Uma walked away from the group carrying her new paper boated and headed to the shoreline. Placing the boat in the water, she sighed. Not caring who was watching, she tore off her boots and socks and waded into the lake. Once it was a couple inches above her ankles, she stopped.

Uma let out a breath to calm her nerves. She knew they were probably staring at her—that _he_ was staring at her. She had to do this. Maybe if by doing this, he'll remember something, then so be it.

She raised her arms leveled her to her chest with her hands pointed. She 'cracked open' her chest and pulled out her 'heart', leaving her right hand in a 'u' shape while her other hand was in a fist. She stepped side to side with her beating the heart.

Next, she circled her arms around, her left arm being atop her head while the right arm was at her chest again. Her hips went right left right as she flicked her wrist with each switch. The braids on her belt shook accordingly to the movement.

Uma lifted her right leg as she clapped her hands underneath before bringing back down. Her arms moved so that left arm was vertical and her right arm was horizontal with it, essentially grabbing the elbow. She swung her arms so the position switched with her left hand now holding her right elbow.

She scooped her head so she was looking forward. She bent forward slightly to touch both her knees, crossed her arms so her hands touched the opposite knee, brought her hands up to clap the backs of them, and then brought down to cross over her chest again. She moved them straight down before she twisted them over her chest with her legs crossing at the same time.

Uma smiled to herself. She hasn't lost her villainous touch.

She repeated the steps again, oblivious to what was going on behind her.

* * *

Sean was having both a heart attack and brain convulsion. He _knows_ those moves! They were so familiar, he could probably do them without thinking about it.

"China invented that dance routine," Jess informed the group that couldn't keep their eyes away from her. "She does that dance to remind herself who she is and to keep true to herself. It also helps her when trying to learn a new move."

"I-i-i know that dance," Sean stuttered uncontrollably. "I-i-i don't know how, but I do."

"That can't be possible," Kaylee argued. "If she did invent it, then how would you know it?"

"I don't know." He replied forcefully. He stood abruptly from his spot. "I need to talk to her."

"Sean, wait!" Danielle called out.

Jess grabbed her arm before she could chase after him. "Let him go," she insisted with a mischievous smile. "You _can_ trust us."

* * *

Uma turned around when she felt a second person walk into the water. She was face to face with 'Sean' who had a stone-cold poker face. She tilted her head with mock curiosity. "Do you need something?"

"Your dance routine," he began as he took a cautious step forward, "why is it so familiar to me when this is the first time I've seen it?"

Uma cracked a smile. "Here's a better question." She took a step forward as well, making them only a foot apart from one another. "What's my name?"

Sean didn't hide his surprise. "China," he answered. "Isn't it?"

Uma shook her head in disappointment with a sigh. "Looks like I'm a long way from having my wish come true."

* * *

 **Question: from reading this chapter, can you tell what the side story will be about?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **So, when typing this chapter I realized that the time of Mal dating Ben was off when I typed the first chapter and wouldn't make sense when I typed this chapter. So, I fixed the first chapter to say they were dating for nine months instead of seven. You'll see why I did so.**

 **Also, I had gotten a review so I thought I should clear some things up about a character for those who aren't familiar with The Lodge. The Ben in this story is not the Ben in Descendants. Apparently, Disney likes to reuse names because there are also two Josh's and two Gil's.**

 **Don't worry! When the Descendants Ben makes an appearance, I'll make sure you're able to distinguish between the two.**

* * *

After everyone else released their wish boats into the lake, they all separated into different groups doing different activities.

Jayden and Jess joined China in the water and began practicing their big dance routine for school. One girl would partner with Jayden for a few minutes and then they would switch to give the other girl a chance. More than once did they fall into the water, which was a good thing they were practicing there. If they were on land, it would be likely that they'd have many bruises. The water helped to cushion their fall.

Kaylee and Noah sat under a tree while she practiced her guitar skills. They would be starting music school in a little over a week together. It would be a new adventure they would be starting as a couple. Their friends are more than happy for them.

Skye, Alex, and Danielle huddled next to one another by the tents. They were whispering back and forth in a heated discussion. One could guess that it was about the visiting trio, considering they would sneak glances at them. Their pointed looks were more fixated on China than the other two. Looks like the two exes are a little jealous.

Sean and Ben were by the campfire making everyone's lunch. Actually, Ben was doing a majority of the work while Sean supervised—which is the most important job. It was a good thing it was a simple meal: peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

While he was doing all the work, Ben decided to interrogate Sean, who was admiring China from a distance. "So what makes you interested in her?" He asked in a slightly rude tone. "You've known her for less than a day, yet you act like you're in love with her."

"I'm not in love with her," Sean denied half-heartedly. "I just have an intense feeling of deep affection for her."

"That's literally the dictionary definition of 'love'." Ben retorted. "Really though, what is it?"

Sean continued to stare at her with a love-sick gaze. "Maybe it's that dance routine she created?"

"The one that you've sworn you've seen before yet couldn't remember where from?" Ben deduced, practically summarizing part of the events from the last chapter. "I don't think so. Now, what do you like about her?"

"Her beauty," Sean answered immediately, rambling on as he went. "Her carefree attitude. Her abnormal hair. Her obsession with teal. Her voice. The way her eyes light up. The way she smiles. The way she loses herself when dancing. The way she tells a story." He sighed adoringly. "Alright, so I _might_ be in love with her. But, maybe she feels the same way?"

"I wouldn't try anything," Ben advised as he started to clean up the mess. "You know almost nothing about her. You know the saying: don't judge a book by its cover."

"I know more about her than you think," the 'best friend' argued. "We did talk when I showed her to her room yesterday and I learned a few things about her. I've also learned a few things about Jess and Jayden."

"Really?" Ben didn't seem to believe him. "Prove it."

"Jayden has the highlights because he lost a bet with a group of girls." Sean recalled, seeing it was one of the least personal things he learned. "Jess's natural hair color isn't what it is now while China's natural hair is her teal and white highlights. She had her hair dyed so it looked like her natural color was black."

"There's no way that's her natural color." Ben argued. "She probably lied to you."

"I don't think so." Sean shook his head in denial. "She told the truth, maybe not all of it, but I know she did."

"So you believe her?"

"I don't just believe her." He practically glared at his so-called best friend. "I trust her."

* * *

A few minutes later Ben announced lunch was ready. Without thinking about it, Mal and Uma removed their soaked shirts as they walked to the bonfire. Of course, they had on a sports bra to not leave anything exposed. In Auradon during the dance practice, the girls most usually practiced like that so their shirts wouldn't get so sweaty. The boys would have their shirts soaked with sweat before the practice was half way through.

As the two came to sit with the group—Mal at one end of the log and Uma at the other sitting next to Sean—three of the four males adverted their gazes. Jay was completely fine with it as he has seen them like that before. The girls snarled their nose at their carefree attitude.

"Seriously?" Alex questioned with a hidden disgust. "Aren't you going to cover up? There's guys here."

Mal shrugged carelessly. "In about ten or fifteen minutes after our shirts are dried. The only clothes with us are the ones we're wearing."

"If it's a problem, then they can grow up." Uma barked defensively, ringing out her long damp hair. "It isn't a problem at our school because our boys are more mature."

As she spoke, Jay was a little bit considerate of the boys' uncomfortableness. He gave Mal his red leather vest to help her stay a little warm. He also tried do to Mal's hair in a simple, yet fancy style to keep it out of her face. Considering the incident that happened a while back with a meat grinder, Mal's no longer allowed to do anything to her hair. Jay had been designated as her temporary hair stylist when their friend isn't around to do so.

"Can you do mine when you're done?" Uma requested.

"Hell no!" Mal exclaimed, only slightly joking. "He's my stylist. Go find your own."

Uma grumbled incoherently until she felt a fabric being placed on her shoulders. She looked to her side to see a lightly blushing Sean without his jacket. "Don't want you to catch a cold," he mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "I can fix your hair too, if you want."

She pretended to think about it as she put the jacket on her properly. Uma feigned a sigh of annoyance. "Sure. It's not like you can ruin my hair or anything."

And he didn't. Sean braided her hair so that it now reached a couple inches above her waist instead of a couple inches below. Uma figured he only volunteered to do her hair to see what parts were dyed and what parts weren't. She really couldn't blame him for being curious.

Magic really does have a way to mess with people's minds.

* * *

Once the group finished silently eating their lunch, Skye suggested they played a game so they can get to know Jess, Jayden, and China a little better. Although she absolutely hated it, Kaylee commented that 'Truth or Dare' could be a fun idea. They agreed everyone could be chosen twice to choose both options once. If they didn't want to answer the 'Truth' or do the 'Dare', the person had done the asking gets to choose their punishment. A bottle was spun to see who would get to spin it first to find their 'victim'.

The bottle landed on Danielle, causing a mixed variety of groans and sighs through-out the group. With a glare to the complainers, she spun the bottle and it landed on Jess after three slow turns. After she chose 'Truth', Danielle asked her about a recent embarrassing story.

Jess laughed at the first memory that came to mind. "So, my friend and I had been chosen to eat dinner with this very rich and powerful couple," she began with a smile. "The dinner was being recorded for some sort of news channel. I had this gritty piece of meat in my mouth, so I spit it in a napkin, trying to be somewhat discreet about it. One of their workers brought me a new napkin and I thought nothing more about the incident. Well the next day we were watching the news and they had caught the whole thing on camera! The people at school made fun of me for days."

Jayden laughed with her. "I remember that! They played it for a week straight and again a few months later after the teasing finally stopped."

Jess spun the bottle and after a few seconds it slowed down to Noah. She dared him to attempt a back flip. Of course, he ended flat on his butt the second he tried. After a good laugh, the bottle was spun again, landing on Ben. Ben had refused to reveal the name of the girl he liked, so his punishment was he couldn't move his hands, arms, legs, or feet until three people have had a turn. It was sort of dumb, but Noah thought it would be amusing.

Sean spun the bottle for Ben and it surprisingly turned to him. When Sean chose 'Truth', he was asked the same question: what's the name of the girl he likes. He stared at his hands to avoid suspicions of who the 'lucky' girl is. "Apparently, I don't know her name."

China was next with her choosing 'Dare'. She had been asked to sing a portion of any song that she wanted. After taking some time to decide, she sang softly, " _Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance. It's our time, we up next. My crew's as real as it gets. The worst is now the best!"_

" _And leaving us here will be their last regret_ ," Sean finished without thinking about it.

"That's right." China titled her head in inquiry. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

The game continued with China daring Jayden to do five push-ups while also doing a hand-stand. Once he finished the task with little to no difficulty, Jayden tipped over with a thump. Jess gladly spun the bottle with it stopping at Kaylee. She told the story of how she first learned the guitar and how she's going to music school now.

With Kaylee's spin, it landed on Danielle. She chose 'Dare' to prove a point, but she refused to do it when Kaylee dared her to jump in the lake. Danielle didn't want to ruin her hair or her clothes with the 'yucky' water. For her punishment, Kaylee was allowed to do whatever hair style she wanted to Danielle. Kaylee was kind enough to only do two long braids like how she used to do her hair.

After her hair was completely changed, Danielle's next victim was Alex. Since they were buddy-buddies now, Danielle decided to go easy with when Alex chose 'Truth'. Alex had to answer whether or not she was happy with Skye being her cousin. Of course, Alex said she was happy that they were cousins.

Finally, Alex spun the bottle and—after a long period of silence and anticipation—it landed once again on Jess. Since she had chose 'Truth' last time, Jess had no choice but to choose 'Dare' this time.

"Alright," Alex leaned forward dramatically, "I dare you to tell us why you tried to break up Skye and Sean when they were dating."

 _Silence._

An uneasy tension resonated within the group. No one scolded Alex for requesting the answer. Some of them had been thinking the very same thing, but didn't have the guts to say so.

Jess glared at the girl with her piercing green eyes—one could say that they were glowing. "I refuse the dare," Jess declared, trying to end the problem there.

"And here's your punishment," Alex continued like she already planned for that situation, "answer my question: why did you break up Skye and Sean? Did you have a crush on him and thought by breaking them up he would go out with you?"

Jess didn't answer the question verbally just yet. She stood from the log, made the short walk to Alex, and socked her right in the face. Alex grabbed her cheek in pain and her cousin hurried over to comfort her.

"Want to know why that hurt so bad?" Jess questioned, dramatically raising the fist that had made the connection. "It's because of this."

On that hand was a beautiful gold ring with an animal insignia on it. The ring looked way too big on her small fingers, like it could easily slip off, but it magically stayed in place.

"I'm _engaged,_ " Jess announced slowly so it could process easier in their slower minds. "I've been engaged to my fiancé for almost three months. He is the love of my life and there's no way in _hell_ that I would give him up for someone that's not my type."

"Wait, you said he was only your boyfriend," Sean intervened. "You never said you were engaged."

"You knew?" Ben wondered.

"Of course, he knew." Jess snapped quite rudely. "I told him just in case something like this happened: me being blamed for them breaking up."

"But it is your fault!" Alex insisted. "They wouldn't have if you hadn't showed up."

She should have kept her mouth shut. Jess punched her again with no hesitation. "And _that_ is your fault," Jess claimed. With a sigh, she announced, "I'm done with this. Come get me when you want to apologize or when the group is actually doing something entertaining."

Jess made a point to remove Jayden's jacket before she went back to the water to practice the school's dance routine.

* * *

"Well that was awkward," Noah commented causing some of the group to glare at him.

"Let's continue the game," Kaylee suggested to ease the tension in the group. "China, why don't you take Jess's turn?"

Uma only gave a small nod before she spun the bottle, which landed on Sean. Since he chose 'Truth' last time, he had to choose 'Dare' this time.

"You have to answer my question," Uma decided. Not wanting the others to hear it, she cupped her hand over the side of the mouth and whispered in his ear so quietly that he probably couldn't hear her, "Are you falling in love with me?"

She leaned back to watch his expression. His face was flushed with a blush and his mouth opened and closed like a guppy. Uma smirked inwardly at his reaction.

"If you don't want to answer that, then answer this one correctly," she insisted. "What's my name?"

Sean clutched the side of his head like had been shot. "C-china."

Uma shook her head before standing. "And once again, I am far from having my wish come true." She left the group as Mal had previously with Jay following her.

Although Sean didn't know her name, he knew something else that made her optimistic.

He remembered her song.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I have attempted to finish/start three stories in two days to help those who are eagerly waiting for the new music video for Descendants 3.**

 **This story, 'Deception', and 'A New York VK' are all part of the series I had planned many years ago, but never finished. I will probably create the Gil x Audrey side story to this series in a few days.** **HOWEVER: 'A New York VK' is not finished yet, but it will be up in another hour or two.**

 **I have also updated 'Hunyin on the Isle' and 'Hunyin in Auradon'. That gives you five stories and five chapters to read while you wait.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

As predicted, the three visitors refused to say anything to Sean's friends. They would only speak to Sean since he seemed to be on their side with the situation. Although Jess admitted that punching Alex wasn't the smart or right thing to do, she fully believed that the red-head deserved it.

The two groups didn't come to a compromise or truce until the next morning where Alex begrudgingly apologized for her actions from the night before. Eventually, Jess forgave her, but warned that she wouldn't be so forgiving if Alex did something like that again.

Anyways, since the workers were given that day off, Ben suggested that they go on a bike ride where he, Sean, Skye, and Jess would teach the others how to jump a ramp. After heading to the bike trail, Jess went first to show the others how it was done. Jess landed her jump perfectly, putting more pressure on Sean, Ben, and Skye to land their jumps. Of course, all three of them succeeded, but not as gracefully as Jess had.

Jayden had been the first to attempt it. His first jump had a shaky landing so he wanted to try again, mainly because his pride wouldn't allow him to end it like that. On his second try, he landed just as well as Jess had.

China reluctantly went next, as Jess had volunteered her. She started off too slow, so when she started up the ramp, she ended up falling off. The group expected her to get up on her feet and try again. _None_ of them expected China to scream in pain as she clutched her side.

Jess and Jayden rushed forward to her aid with Sean close behind them. Jess turned China onto her back, where the group saw a large cut on her side that created a bloody wound. Without a second thought, Jess ripped the bottom of her shirt and placed it over the wound to stop the bleeding. Being as careful as he could, Jayden lifted China into his arms and sprinted toward the direction of the lodge with Jess following close behind him.

Meanwhile, Sean stayed behind to figure out what caused the injury. Within a few seconds, he discovered an object just a couple feet away from where China had landed. Upon further investigation, the object turned out to be a hand-crafted hook that was meant to be hold with a little bit of blood on the tip.

Everything came flooding toward him as he held the hook in his hand. With a gasp, Sean gazed up in the direction the trio had went.

"Uma!"

* * *

Jay stitched up the wound on Uma's side while Mal chided her for being so stupid. Who keeps a dangerous weapon on them as they attempt a dangerous stunt?

Not long after Jay finished patching Uma up, three hard and abrupt knocks were heard on their room door.

"I know the three of you are in there," 'Sean' chided in an out of character tone. "Let me in."

"Go away, Sean," Mal shouted back. "Come back in an hour or so."

Instead of walking away, 'Sean' pounded on the door again, which caught the trio's attention. "Mal, if you don't open this right now so I can see my captain, I'm going to bust it down!"

Not wanting to see that, Mal briskly walked to the door and unlocked it. In the next second, 'Sean' pushed through and rushed to Uma, who was laying on Jay's bed. Without a second thought, he knelt to her side and literally kissed her breath away. Mal and Jay just gaped at the scene.

Uma pulled away from the kiss with a small smile. "It's about damn time," she teased as she rested her forehead against his. "I was about to lose hope, Harry."

 _Harry_ offered a small smile of his own as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I can't tell if you mean the kiss, or making me remember."

"Both," Uma insisted before leaning forward slightly to kiss him again.

Jay cleared his throat so the two would separate. "Not that I want to interrupt," he began, "but how did you remember?"

Harry skillfully twirled his hook that was attached to his hip. "Once I had this in my hand, it just clicked," he insisted. "I remember everything, the first being Uma's name."

"That's great!" Mal cheered. "So how are we going to explain it to your friends?"

"Just tell them I've been offered a full ride to your 'boarding school'." Harry suggested as he unconsciously pulled Uma closer to him. "I'll keep in touch with them until I figure out a way to tell them the whole truth."

* * *

Somehow, Harry managed to convince his 'friends' that he truthfully wanted to go to the boarding school and that Uma was perfect for him in ways that he couldn't describe just yet.

Within a couple days, Harry found himself walking with Uma as he tried to adjust to being back in Auradon. They were actually on their way to meet their friend Gil and his girlfriend, Audrey, for a double-date.

That is, until they bumped into Mal, Jay, and Evie with serious looks on their face.

"Carlos disappeared this time," Jay explained to the new couple. "He told me he was going to take a nap in our room. When I came there half an hour later, he was gone. No one could find him."

"We have an idea where he's at," Evie insisted. "We should be back in a day or two."

"Do we need to go with you?" Uma wondered. "I have the most experience next to Jay."

"Thanks, but we'll be fine." Mal promised. "However, we are taking Jane, just in case she is what needed to make him remember."

And now the story continues in _'A New York VK'_.


End file.
